If I die young
by Nipsu12
Summary: Prussia is dying and Germany is left to deal with this alone... It was supposed to be perfect day between two brothers... Rated M just to be sure. Contains character death and angst. Brotherly Germany x Prussia


**Author's note: This was my first fanfic ever Character death and human names used.. I don't own Hetalia.**

Gilbert was laying on the ground. He could taste blood in his mouth. Was this how his awesome life was going to end? In middle of street, hit by a truck and in front of his dear little brother's eyes? Gilbert could see Ludwig's face and hear the worry in his voice. This was supposed to be an awesome day with his brother, not the day he would die...

Gilbert couldn't focus on what Ludwig was saying. He just took his brother's hand to his own hand which was shaking a little. "West...It's…okay…" Gilbert stared at his brother.

Ludwig was a little shocked when he what his brother said. He squeezed his brother's hand "Don't speak, brother! Save your energy!" His voice was shaky because his only fear was coming true. The German male's only fear was that he would lose his brother someday. Ludwig tried to keep Gilbert as steady as he possibly could. Ludwig could see that his brother was paler than normally.

"Brother just try to stay conscious, help is coming" where was that ambulance he had called?! Ludwig was getting more worried. Tears started to fall down Ludwig's face. Ludwig's, who normally was really stern and didn't show his feelings so much.

Gilbert was very tired. His body was hurting so much and breathing was getting more and more difficult. "West…That is so unawesome...Don't cry…I'm just too awesome for the world…So that's why it's my time to go..." Tears formed into Gilbert's eyes. This is so unawesome... However Gilbert knew that he was going to die, so he let tears roll down his pale cheeks. "I don't want to die..."

Gilbert could feel the darkness swallowing him, but he needed to get his final message to his brother. "West...I'm not going to make it...So when I die, don't be sad... Don't grieve my death so much.. Just continue living happily with Feli. But please, don't ever forget me. I'll be watching your back...I love you…my awesome little brother..." Gilbert smiled his standard smile when he looked at the bright blue sky. The darkness slowly swallowed him. Gilbert could hear Ludwig yelling something but he couldn't hear it anymore. Be as awesome as your brother was, was the last thing Gilbert thought before the darkness swallowed him entirely.

"Don't say that brother! You're going to make it! Help is almost here!" Ludwig could hear the ambulance coming. He saw how Gilbert's breathing got weaker and weaker. When he heard Gilbert's words, he just nodded. He couldn't deny the fact that he was going to lose his brother, anymore. "We're going to live happily…and we're going to always remember you..."

Ludwig held his brother's hand and when he felt his brother's grip loosen up from his hand, Ludwig tightened his own grip. "Brother! No, don't give up! GILBERT! BROTHER!" Ludwig cried and he tried to wake his brother by lightly shaking his hand. "Please Gilbert, you got to wake up!" Ludwig noticed that Gilbert wasn't breathing anymore. He checked his pulse. Gilbert's heart wasn't beating. "No! Gilbert!" Ludwig ripped Gilbert's shirt open and started to resuscitate him. "Don't do this to me, brother!" The ambulance was finally at the scene and its crew immediately came over to Ludwig and Gilbert. The crew quickly took control of the situation and Ludwig had to move.

The paramedics were doing their best to get Gilbert's heart beating again. Ludwig was searching any signs that his brother was still alive. After 30 minutes the paramedics looked at Ludwig and shook their heads. Ludwig went closer to his brother and looked at him. Gilbert looked like he was just sleeping. Why?! Why this had to happen today, when he finally had some quality time with his brother?!

Ludwig was on his knees beside Gilbert and he still held his hand until the paramedics were ready to move Gilbert to the ambulance where he would be transported to a mortuary. When the ambulance left, Ludwig got his phone out of his pocket and called Feliciano. When Ludwig heard this cheery Italian's voice, he tried to get a grip of himself. "Hey Feliciano, can you come and pick me up? I'm near the mall." Feliciano replied affirmative. "Thank you..." Ludwig closed his phone and just sat on the bench which was near the mall.

~~ Little time skip ~~

Ludwig could hear how Feliciano came towards him. Ludwig stood up, but he didn't lift his gaze from the ground. The small Italian hugged Ludwig and Ludwig hugged him back. Thank god he still had Feliciano. Ludwig was still shocked but still, even though Feliciano cried against Ludwig, Ludwig couldn't cry. Not a single tear escaped from his eyes after he had cried in front of his brother. Ludwig just stood there, hugging Feliciano.

In his mind Ludwig was going through the past events. What could he have done to prevent this from happening? What could he have done to prevent his brother's death? Could he have noticed the car before it was too late? "Ludwig, we should go home..." Ludwig woke up from his thoughts and looked at Feliciano. He wiped away few tears from his lover's eyes. "Ja, let's go…" Ludwig started to walk towards Feliciano's car while holding Feliciano's hand. They went into the Italian car and Feliciano started to head towards Ludwig's house. Ludwig just stared at his lap and hold Gilbert's bag on his lap. The paramedics had given it to him before they had left. In the bag was everything Gilbert had had with him in the accident.

The trip to Ludwig's house, where he, Gilbert and Feliciano had been living together for quite some time, was quiet. Both Ludwig and Feliciano were silent. Either of them spoke nothing. Even Feliciano, who normally spoke all the time, didn't say a word. When they were at Ludwig's home, he got out of the car and opened the door to his house. It was devastating to Ludwig to go into the house when it was so quiet now. Normally either his brother or Feliciano would come loudly to the door and hug him but now Feliciano was behind him and his brother was dead.. Ludwig took his shoes off and looked at Feliciano who was closing the door. "I'll be at my brother's room... Knock to the door if you need something and could you inform to the others about this…" Ludwig kissed Feliciano's cheek and went to the door of his brother's room.

Ludwig waited at the door for a moment like someone would open the door, but he knew that nobody was in that room. Ludwig sighed and opened the door. He could see the regular mess which ruled Gilbert's room, but he couldn't clean it. The mess reminded him from Gilbert so Ludwig wanted to let it be. Ludwig sat on Gilbert's little couch which was near the window. Ludwig still had Gilbert's bag in his hand. He took his brother's iron cross out of the bag and put the bag next to him. Ludwig watched the cross in his hands and closed it inside of his fists. He closed his eyes and tears started to fall down from his eyes. Ludwig let all of his feelings out and cried.

~~ Week later~~

Ludwig was standing in the middle of his brother's room. He was wearing a black suit. Today was the day. Today was his brother's funeral. Ludwig was waiting for Arthur, who was going to pick him and Feliciano up, because neither of them couldn't drive a car in their current condition. Ludwig could hear Feliciano crying. Feliciano had cried the whole morning and Ludwig didn't know anymore how to comfort him. Suddenly Ludwig heard a knock on the door. It must have been Arthur. Ludwig was ready to leave so he took a flag of Prussia from Gilbert's wall. He then went to the door and took a final glance to Gilbert's room before he closed the door to Gilbert's room.

Gilbert's funeral was held in a small church in the central of the town. When Ludwig stepped out of the car, he went into the church together with Feliciano while holding hands with him. Everybody was already inside the church. Ludwig's and Feliciano's seats were at the first row. In front of the church was a white coffin with black ends. Gilbert's body was surrounded by white flowers and he was wearing a black suit. Ludwig sat down next to Roderich and Elizabeta. Ludwig had invited all Gilbert's friends and relatives. Everyone was crying. The priest came in front of the church and then the funeral ceremony started.

In the end of the ceremony was the time to say farewell to Gilbert and set some flower arrangements down around his coffin. First in line were Gilbert's friends and relatives. First in front of the coffin were a blonde man named Francis and a brunette named Antonio. Together with Gilbert they were called The Bad Touch Trio. "You always invented the best pranks and you always smiled and laughed no matter how bad day it was." Francis said when Antonio set down the flower arrangement. They both cried but still smiled. Next in line was Mathias who had a spiky and blond hair. "Gilbert, you were the best drinking company I've ever had. I'm going to miss our drinking competitions. Nobody is ever going to be as awesome as you were" Mathias put a down dozen of red roses and went back to his seat. He was crying all the time. Gilbert had been a close friend to him.

Next were Gilbert's relatives. They just cried and couldn't say anything else that "We're going to miss you very much". His relatives just set down the flowers and went back to their seats. Finally it was Ludwig's and Feliciano's turn. Feliciano had their flower arrangement in his hand. Ludwig went close to his brother and he laughed a little sadly. "White really doesn't suit you, brother. I remember how we drank beer together. It was fun. I'm going to miss you, but don't worry. I'm going to live happily with Feliciano. We will always be together brother. "Ludwig took Gilbert's iron cross out of his pocket and put it on top of Gilbert's hand. Ludwig's own cross was hanging in his neck on top of his necktie. Ludwig took Gilbert's flag and pulled it on top of Gilbert like covers. Feliciano put the flower arrangement down with others arrangement. Ludwig was silently crying and he held Feliciano's hand.

With that the ceremony had ended. All there was left was to carry the coffin to its place where Gilbert's grave would be. They needed six men to carry the coffin. Ludwig, Mathias, Francis, Antonio, Arthur and Roderich were selected as carriers. They carried Gilbert's coffin out of the small church while the church bells were ringing. The coffin was put on top of a little cart and it was transported to Gilbert's grave. On the grave the carriers lowered the coffin to the ground. The coffin was covered with dirt.

After the coffin was covered, the guests started to leave. Everyone said condolences due the loss. Only Feliciano and Ludwig stayed at Gilbert's grave. They held each other's hand and just stood there. Ludwig just stared at a cross where was Gilbert's name. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ludwig said out loud. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Bruder." Ludwig turned around and left together with Feliciano. "Keseseeee!" Ludwig heard his brother's signature laugh and turned around. He saw his brother's figure but it was faint. Gilbert was smiling and he was sitting on top of the cross with his iron cross in his neck. Ludwig smiled and turned towards Feliciano. Feliciano was looking at Ludwig with a worried look. "Everything is fine Feliciano." Ludwig kissed Feliciano and started to head towards Arthur's car where Arthur was waiting. Gilbert smiled and left to the opposite direction. He would always protect his brother. "If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses…" Gilbert sang when he was walking away from his brother and from everything else...


End file.
